


Darkness

by kazuma85



Series: Confessions and Letters [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuma85/pseuds/kazuma85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's thoughts of Naruto, of the whole situation they're in. Goes in pair with Naruto's "Letter for Sasuke".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This might contain some spoilers if you've just began reading/watching Naruto.

Darkness.

All around me is darkness and hatred. A wish for revenge. No, not a wish. A decision, a resolve to get the revenge. Hatred... Hatred stronger than anyone thought was possible. I feel it's eating my soul, I feel it making my heart decay... And still I keep feeding my hatred, my vengefulness.

My actions prove it. I know I've turned into even a bigger bastard than I was before. I'm aware of it all. Karin knows. She sees I'm not my old self. And her, Suigetsu, Juugo... My comrades, my nakama... I don't see them that way anymore... They are useful. They are tools for me to get what I want, what I need – to prove my existence, because I am an avenger. I am nothing more and nothing less.

I've hated Itachi for so long... Now that he's gone, and after I learned the truth behind it all, I only had to transfer my hatred towards someone else. To tell the truth, I feel relieved. If it had ended with Itachi... I really don't know what I would have done next. I would have lost my purpose.

Well, I know what you would have wanted, Naruto. You'd want me to come back to Konoha and that we carry on living like before. As friends, rivals, nakama...

You were precious to me. You were the only one who understood me, the only one who I acknowledged to be worthy of my friendship and rivalry. I know I've hurt you. I had to. It was the hardest thing to do, but I had to sever our bond or else, I wouldn't be able to move on and go away. You would keep me by your side and I would have ended up hating you for not letting me go after Itachi. I don't want to hate you, Naruto.

You're still precious to me. It pains me to see the hurt in your eyes every time we cross paths, but I don't believe I deserve to share that with you. I've hurt you enough, and to think I'd give you some sort of hope if I tell you it hurts me too... No. No way I'm gonna do that.

I have no idea what future brings... Are we going to have to fight and kill each other? Will something turn everything upside down and I end up going back with you? Will I keep chasing my revenge, and will you keep chasing me forever?

I know only one thing Naruto. You're the most important and special person in my life and... If I have to die, I will gladly die by your hand. If I decide to come back, it will be only because of you. If you keep on chasing me, I will be glad to know that at least you won't give up on me.

Only you, Naruto. It's always been and it will always be only you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment and/or critique! Feedback is much appreciated. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga/anime or the characters and I don't get anything out of writing fiction, other than comments and a fav here and there ;)


End file.
